Three Words
by Chunzi
Summary: I just want to hear those three words from him only. That's all I want.  Kida's POV   Shounen-ai, FLUFF


**Disclaimer: Don't own of course.**

**

* * *

**

Just those three words… I just want to hear those three words from him…

"Kida-kun?" He looked at me with those blue aquamarine eyes. "Kida-kun, are you all right?"

I snapped out of my trance, his question directed at me. "H-Huh?"

Mikado moved closer towards me from where he sat. His concern eyes stared directly into mine. Why did I come here for again? O-Oh yeah, it was me who asked to come to his apartment. I quickly turned my head away, breaking off the eye contact we had. I was staring at him for the whole time without realizing it. Idiot!

"You live all alone in this apartment? That's pretty cool." I tried starting a conversation. If I kept quiet he would know that I was hiding something.

"It's no big deal…" Mikado still looked at me with a worried expression.

We were both alone in the apartment. I sat on the sofa and Mikado was next to me, he was reading a manga that he was recommended by Erika and Walker. No one spoke for a while, silence filled the room. It felt like the silence was eating me away. I crossed my leg and uncrossed it. Crossed, uncrossed, crossed, uncrossed, crossed, un-

"Kida-kun," I nearly jumped when he mentioned my name.

"U-Um, yeah?" Crap, I stuttered.

Mikado's eyes studied me for a while; he had put down the manga he read on the table. He blinked a few times, eyes just staring into mine. I felt a bit uncomfortable and I could start feeling sweat dripping from the back of my head.

"What's the matter Mikado?" I managed to act all cheery, hiding my nervous side.

But that calmness only lasted for a while as Mikado's face came in closer to mine.

"I could ask you the same. You sure nothing's wrong with you?" He tilted his head a bit.

Damn, why does he have to be so cute? I mean his already cute from afar, but to see him up close, he's just DANGEROUSLY cute.

I felt my face started to heat up. His face was just inches away from me. I could feel his breath tingle on face. My heart raced as those aquamarine eyes watched me. I couldn't move, I couldn't say anything. I just sat there, blushing.

"Hey, Kida-kun," Mikado finally pulled back. I started breathing normally again, my heart calmed down a bit, but the blush was still there.

"Yeah?" I did my best not to stutter, trying to get it together again.

"What do you think of Sonohara-san?" That question hit me like a rock. I felt pain stabbing into my stomach.

Though it hurt, I acted as my usual, cheery self. I teased him, "Why? You like her or something?"

"W-Well… I guess…" Mikado turned his head away.

I was too shock for words. He like… her. I didn't want to believe what I just heard but the tainted blush on his face just only proved that he really like her.

"I see…" My voice lowered. Of course Mikado would like her, I mean, they're always talking together.

But…

My hair covered my eyes. I couldn't face him like this, I turned my gaze elsewhere. There really was no way that he would like me, we were both guys anyway. And Mikado would prefer girls over guys of course.

"I like Sonohara-san…" He repeated.

I could feel my heart starting to crack a bit. "Why…?"

"Huh?" I didn't turn my head; I knew Mikado was looking curiously at me.

My hands tremble. Get a grip Masaomi Kida! He's your bestfriend! So you should support him… Support him… even if it hurts…

"Kida-kun?"

Still, why though, why isn't it me you like? We'd known each other for so long. I thought you would at least harbour feelings for me, thinking about me more than just a friend…

I wish I could tell him all that I thought in my mind. But I guess it would make everything awkward for both of us. Just stay quiet. Yeah, quiet.

"I did say I like Sonohara-san, but I didn't say that I love her."

W-What? My attention turned back at him. He was smiling at me.

"I love someone else Kida-kun." He smiled, blushing.

"Someone else?" I asked hopefully.

He looked somewhere else and nodded. I know it wasn't right to get my hopes up, but I was desperate. Please… Please…

I practically begged in my mind, this time my eyes not leaving Mikado. I asked again, "Who is it?"

"…"

"Mikado?"

"K-Kida-kun, please don't judge." His face still blushing.

Before I could ask what that meant, my lips were pressed against his. He was… kissing me? I stared wide eyed, my mind spinning. The kiss wasn't long; it lasted for a while before Mikado pulled back. He blush a little.

…

Was that real just now? I wasn't dreaming was I? I pinched my cheeks as hard as I could; the pain I felt was real for sure. So I wasn't dreaming?

"Hahaha, it wasn't a dream Kida-kun." Mikado laughed softly, he probably figured out what I was doing.

This time it was my turn to blush. My face flushed as red as a tomato, my eyes widen to a whole new level. Mikado chuckled and blushes a little as well.

"Kida-kun…" He leaned closer to me again.

My heart started thumping; I could hear it beating faster every second. I felt like I'm going to have a heart attack soon.

Mikado kissed me on the cheeks gently. My heart immediately melted away when he said those three words that I had long to hear from him.

"I love you."

_**Chunzi: I really had fun typing this. Kida-kun is so hard not to love!x3**_

_**Mikado: Hahaha. ^_^**_

_**Kida: Ah, what a sin to be loved...**_

_**Chunzi: *gasp* Kida-kun! Mikado's mine! Get lost!**_

_**Kida: What!**_

_**Mikado: C-Calm down now guys. People are reading this. Erm, please leave a review if you like. Thank you.**_

_**Chunzi: He's mine!**_

_**Kida: Mine!**_

_**Mikado: Oi oi, calm down... *sweatdrop***_


End file.
